the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Gwen and Dan: Level Two
|producer= |writer= |screenplay= |story= |based on= |starring= |narrator= |music= |cinematography=Hoyte van Hoytema |editor=David Ian Salter |studio= |distributor=Sony Pictures Releasing |release=May 14, 2021 |time= |country=United States |language=English |ratings= |budget= |gross= |preceded= |followed= }} Gwen and Dan: Level Two is an upcoming American animated science fiction adventure action comedy film directed by Steven Spielberg and Joaquim Dos Santos. It was produced by Columbia Pictures, Sony Pictures Animation, Movie Land Animation Studios, Arad Productions, Lord Miller Productions and Pascal Pictures. The film stars Scarlett Johansson and Josh Gad who were reprising their voice roles. The film title will be released on May 14, 2021. It is also a sequel to the first film. Cast * Scarlett Johansson as Gwen Edward Hernandez, one of the two gamers who travel through different dimensions via virtual reality. She is 18 years old and the one who hopes to reach her goal by fixing every world. * Josh Gad as Dan Miller, one of the two gamers who travel through different dimensions via virtual reality. He is Luna's partner and the fun-loving one who likes to play around in some worlds. * Scott Adsit as Ralph, a robot who befriends with Gwen and Dan * John C. Reilly as Robert, a mysterious player who Gwen and Dan encounter during their adventure in virtual reality. He is the one who wants to go after the duo so he can win the "games". * Adam Sandler as Cody, a player who decides to play along with Gwen and Dan * Bill Hader as Slim, an awkward robotic alien in the space world. * Jason Sudeikis as Jackie Hernandez, Gwen's father and Ashley's husband. * Jennifer Lawrence as Maya Hernandez, Gwen's mother and Joshua's wife who is an agent working for the VRC. * Hailee Steinfeld as Alexandra, Gwen's best friend. * Jamie Chung as Jessica, Dan's girlfriend. * Jonah Hill as Larry, Slim's advisor. * David Cross as Lenny, a male journalist yeti. * Keegan-Michael Key as Steven, one of the robotic aliens in the space world. He is the clumsy and dim-witted one who wants to help Gwen and Dan rather than just killing them. * Bex Taylor-Klaus as Addison, a female person who specializes in electromagnetics. * Gal Gadot as Alexa K. Hernandez, Gwen's stepmother. * Will Arnett as Timmy, a friend of Dan. * Tim Allen as John, one of Dan's friends and Timmy's younger brother. * Simon Pegg as Gabriel, a member of the VRC. * Justice Smith as Vouchaey, an relaxing bunny rabbit. * Henry Jackman as Lammy, an annoying squirrel. * Ryan Potter as Flap O'Hailee * Alan Tudyk as Damien, a salesman who sells things at a store he owns. * Chris Sanders as Gnaw, an insane alien in the space world who believes Gwen and Dan are monsters. * Gary Rydstrom as David * Chris Pratt as Ollie * Gary Hall as Computer Voice * Jackie Chan as Giant All actors are reprising their roles. Production Development In December 2018, the directors were still focused on completing the film but acknowledged that the introduction of Gwen and Dan in the film could create the potential for many different stories to be told depending on the success of this film. By the end of January, Sony was developing a sequel and a spin-off from the film due to the "incredible buzz" surrounding it. Steven Spielberg and Joaquim Dos Santos are set respectively to direct and write the sequel, which would continue their story. Casting All actors are reprising their roles for the first film. Animation The film's animation was created by Movie Land Digital Production Services, the studio will return to make the film's visual effects. Music The score for film is composed by Alan Menken, Hans Zimmer and Alan Silvestri. Zimmer was collaborated on Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted, Silvestri was collaborated with Spielberg on Ready Player One and Menken was collaborated on Aladdin. Release Gwen and Dan: Level Two will be released on May 14, 2021 in IMAX, Dolby Cinema, RealD 3D and 2D theaters by Sony Pictures Releasing. References External links Coming soon! Category:2020s adventure films Category:2020s films Category:2020s American animated films Category:2020s 3D films Category:2020s sequel films Category:2020s science fiction films Category:2021 films Category:American films Category:American sequel films Category:American 3D films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American science fiction action films Category:Science fiction adventure films Category:American comedy science fiction films Category:American science fiction films Category:American animated science fiction films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures animated films Category:Sony Pictures Animation films Category:Movie Land Animation Studios films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:Films directed by Steven Spielberg Category:Films produced by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Category:Films produced by Amy Pascal Category:Films produced by Avi Arad Category:Films scored by Hans Zimmer Category:Films scored by Alan Silvestri Category:Films scored by Alan Menken Category:IMAX films Category:English-language films Category:Upcoming English-language films Category:Upcoming films Category:Upcoming IMAX films Category:Upcoming animated films Category:Upcoming sequel films Category:Upcoming buddy films Category:American buddy films Category:Animated buddy films Category:2020s buddy films Category:2020s action films